


In The Dark Of The Moon

by wraithsonwings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come play, D/s overtones, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, POV Will Graham, Partially Clothed Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Public Sex, Rimming, Sacrilege, Worship And Love - Hannigram Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: A dark, partially moonlit night.  Will has tracked Hannibal to the ruins of an old church on the outskirts of a small town.  What will happen when he finds him?  What exactly does Will want to happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to my fantastic artist, [shinyfenriz.](http://shinyfenriz.tumblr.com/) This was a wonderful experience. :3  
> Unfortunately, I had to resize the embedded picture to avoid the right side being cropped. Here's the [original picture.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/871b0dc2eecc0dc1bb17103d3e359fc3/tumblr_odmasa44gk1v4tyrmo1_1280.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, [Weconqueratdawn.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn)
> 
> And thank you to the Big Bang staff for all their hard work.

 

 

 

So far from town the moon was the only light, unpredictable as the wind slid clouds across the sky. The breeze was cool.  Far from unpleasant, it rustled the leaves of the surrounding trees. Frog song was the only other sound, and one could be forgiven if they believed they were alone in the world. It was a comforting lie for a summer's night.

Hannibal was here. Will was certain, just as he was certain that Hannibal knew Will would look for him here. It was definitely a trap. One Will would have to spring, but he was confident he could control the damage. The wind picked up. The clouds cleared and moonlight illuminated the ruins of the old church. Will stood in the shadows of the trees, staring into the empty void of gaping windows. Tension lit up his spine.

Nothing moved.  Not that Will expected Hannibal to pass by a window, but he’d hoped that the moon shining through the half collapsed roof would expose something.  It failed to penetrate one corner.  The skeleton of the church still protected its altar.

Will knew the layout from their visit yesterday.  Ever intrigued by church disasters, Hannibal had wanted to see it.  Legend said that though the church had burned, not a lick of flame had touched the altar.  It had saved the lives of those able to hide behind it.  The townsfolk had declared it a miracle.  Will had been struck by the stark beauty of sunlight pouring through the circle where stained glass used to be, bathing the dark stone of the altar in a warm glow. Hannibal was far more amused that a lightning strike had burned down a church full of worshippers.  However you wanted to view the church, it remained a virtually empty space.  There was nowhere to hide.

Clouds blacked out the moon again, and the church became a dim outline.  Now was the time to move.  Invisible, Will quickly crossed and pressed up against the near wall.  He slid to the closest window, and resting against the wall beside it, he listened.  Not a sound escaped from inside.  Will held his breath and strained to hear over chirping frogs.  Even the rustling of leaves would drown out a breath.  The moon peeked out again giving Will some light to see, if he even dared to look.  He inched closer to the pitted window frame.  He was waiting for Hannibal to move and betray his location.  That was never going to happen.

A large hand grabbed his throat.  Stunned, Will failed to react to keep from being hauled bodily through the window.  He flailed, managing only to catch his shin on the ledge.  The pain was sharp and he gasped, choking as the grip on his throat tightened.  Panic would soon rob him of his ability to think.  He needed to get his bearings.  He was slammed hard against the wall, but he managed to brace enough to keep his head from following suit.  Now he knew where that wall was.   _Good._  His feet reached the ground.   _Even better._

The brightening moonlight lit up the side of Hannibal’s face.  It exposed the smirk of a man confident that he’d won.  He hadn’t yet realized his mistake.  Knowing that Hannibal would have removed his shoes for stealth on the stone flooring, Will stomped as hard as he could.  Hannibal hissed and relaxed his grip for a fraction of a second.  Will took his opportunity.  Twisting, he broke Hannibal’s hold and bolted for the altar, now bathed in moonlight.  He vaulted up and over, sliding across smooth stone, and nearly fell in the process.  Will dropped to the floor on the far side.  He found himself cradled in the false security of the shadows.  He’d managed to put the altar between them, buying himself a precious moment to catch his breath.  Copper flooded his mouth; at some point he’d bitten his tongue.

Will spat and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  He looked over to Hannibal.  Backlit by the window, he was a dark shape, large and unmoving.  Will couldn’t tell if he was even breathing.  Fear and excitement had adrenaline coursing through his body.  He wasn’t sure which was causing him to shake.  It didn’t matter.  The result was the same.  He took a few slow, deep breaths to quiet his racing heart.

Hannibal took one step towards the front of the church.  He then took another.  Silently stalking like the predator he was, he maneuvered around the altar.  Will made sure to match his pace.  Moving in the opposite direction, he kept the altar between them.  As Will passed into the moonlight, shining through what had been the stained glass window, Hannibal froze.  Will couldn’t make out the man’s face in the shadows.  Hannibal tilted his head.  Will knew he was staring at him, assessing him.  Hannibal was calculating.  Will imagined the room from Hannibal’s angle, trying to work out Hannibal’s options.  When clouds passed in front of the moon, Will sharply realized his error.  The church was suddenly dark.  His eyes, accustomed to the light he’d been standing in, were slow to adjust.  Hannibal was coming over the altar.

Will knew Hannibal.  He knew how Hannibal would move.  He knew exactly how to sidestep, when to duck. He knew exactly where Hannibal’s feet would contact the ground.  He could _see_ it, even before the clouds cleared enough to allow him to see it. He struck before Hannibal was firmly planted on the ground.  A quick kick to the back of one knee, a hard push to aid Hannibal’s forward momentum, and Will effectively threw his opponent down the few steps to the altar.

Hannibal rolled smoothly to his feet.  Blood trickled from an abrasion at his right temple.  It was ignored.  Out of the shadows, he now stood exposed.  He smiled, eyes gleaming in the moonlight, preternaturally still, every inch a tiger waiting to pounce.  Will fought the urge to bare his throat to him.  He’d bared his soul long ago.  Will was transfixed.  Hannibal slowly licked his lips and Will stopped breathing.

“Very good, Will.”  He praised, wiping at the blood on the side of his face.

In a blink, Hannibal was on him.  Will quickly turned, to dodge or flee, he didn’t know.  It didn’t matter.  It was a mistake either way.  He was yanked back, hard, and an arm was fast around his neck.   _Blood choke!_  His brain uselessly supplied with its remaining seconds.  He was propelled forward as he blacked out.

He woke, face pressed to the altar.  The hard stone was cool to his flushed cheek.  A force pressed against the back of his thighs, and a substantial weight lay across his back.   _Hannibal._  Hot breath buffeted his ear.  He wasn’t out long, if Hannibal hadn’t yet caught it.  Will rested motionless.  Playing for a few more moments to think, and perhaps for Hannibal to ease up, he took a couple deep breaths.

“Nicely played, Will,” a soft whisper in his ear.

Dry lips ghosted across his cheek, a wet tongue teased his scar, and stopped in a chaste kiss on his temple.  Blood dripped to his face.  Will sighed and opened his eyes.  He couldn’t quite place the look that passed across Hannibal’s features, even though it was accented by moonlight.

Hannibal released him.  Will straightened to find himself pulled against Hannibal’s chest.  He tilted his head back to rest against the man’s shoulder.  Hannibal buried his face in the side of Will’s neck.  Will shivered as Hannibal breathed him in.  Wet kisses made their way up his neck, and Hannibal tongued the shell of his ear.

"Did you truly believe that you could win?"

"That depends on how you qualify a win. Are you the winner because you beat me in the fight?” Will reached back and grabbed Hannibal's crotch. He gave his hard cock a squeeze.  “Or am I the winner because I'm getting exactly what I want?"

Suddenly his arm was wrenched up his back and a firm weight pressed him to the altar beneath him once more. Pain shot through his shoulder. Will hissed.

"I don't recall giving you permission to touch me."  A warm snarl in Will's ear.

"Oh god..."

Will squirmed against the hold, against the tightening of his pants as blood filled his cock.  He choked a bit when he felt Hannibal’s hot hardness pressed against his ass.  Even through their pants, he _knew_ it.  He could feel that cock inside him.  He groaned and went limp.  He was trapped; the force ominous, arousing.  His shoulder burned.  He could no longer feel the rest of his arm.  His aching cock strained against his pants.

“Please, Hannibal.”

Sharp pain spiked in his shoulder as his arm was released.  His fingers tingled.  He clenched and unclenched his hand at his side, the feeling slow to return, needles pricking at his palm.

“Undo your pants and bare yourself for me.”

Will struggled a moment with the button at his fly, hand uncooperative.  Once it popped, he unzipped his pants. He didn’t bother straightening up, just shoved his pants to his thighs.  His freed cock hung heavy between his legs.  Will was certain he was leaking.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal remarked, running his fingers along his bare ass. “And so obedient for me.”

Will shivered under the light caress.  Will felt warm drops on his newly exposed skin.

“Hannibal, are you still bleeding?”

“Yes, and Will,” the fingers smeared the blood down the curve of one cheek. “I wish you could see how beautiful it is, so dark against your pale skin.”

Hannibal gave the other cheek a hard squeeze.  He spread them and slowly brushed across Will’s hole.  Will choked out a groan.  His cock twitched and Will rocked back to encourage that gentle finger.

“Be still.”

Will froze.  Hannibal stepped on the back of his right heel.

“Lift your foot from your shoe, Will”

It was tight, but with a twist, Will succeeded.  He kept his foot from the ground and awaited further instruction.

“That’s my boy.”

Hannibal bent down, placed a small kiss on Will’s ass and then yanked his pants to his ankles.  He freed the one foot.

“Spread your legs for me.”

Will quickly complied, stopping only at a hard squeeze of his thigh.  Goosebumps appeared all along his legs.  Will told himself it was the chill of the stone beneath his foot, and not the heat in Hannibal’s voice.  Will panted against the altar.  He couldn’t hear a thing behind him, but he _felt_ Hannibal stand.  The man pressed against him.  His hard, clothed, cock on Will’s ass, a fraction closer this time.  Its heat a sharp contrast to the cool air.  Will wriggled against it.  A hand tangled in his hair and pulled up.  The back bend was painful.  It was intended to be painful. Throat bared, Will swallowed hard.

“Beautiful Will,” a whisper right in his ear.  “I told you to be still.”

Hannibal kissed the scar on his cheek.  Lowering Will to rest his forehead on the altar, Hannibal released his hair.  He stroked the back of his head gently.

“I want you to stretch your arms above your head and take hold of the edge of the altar.”

Will obeyed with a sigh.

“Very good.  From this point forward, you may not move your hands or feet.  As far as you’re concerned you _cannot_ move your hands or feet.  Do you understand?”

“God, yes…”

“Impertinent, Will, in such a place.  Are you an offering?”

“Yes…”

Hannibal’s hand ran down Will’s spine.

“Spread before me?”  Hannibal’s fingers slid between his ass cheeks. “To do with however I please?”

“Yes.” The fingers stopped, pressing insistently on the tight ring. “Please, Hannibal.”

The plea hung in the air.  Will was shaking.  He wanted him so badly.  He felt empty, incomplete.

“But, what if I choose to worship you?”

Will heard Hannibal’s knees hit the ground.

_Oh god, he wasn’t, was he?_

A soft caress of hair against his ass, followed by a scratchy tickle as Hannibal nuzzled against him a moment, before slowly spreading him open.  A hot breath against his hole, and Will gasped aloud.

“Oh god…”

The tongue was so hot, so wet and it was just an open-mouthed kiss.  It was a filthy tease. Hannibal’s mouth just grazed the tight, tight ring.  Will whimpered.

“Shhh…” Hannibal whispered.  “Relax, love.”

He could feel Hannibal’s lips move against his skin.  He could feel Hannibal’s words move in his heart.  He took two slow breaths as Hannibal ran a hand gently down one thigh and back.  Will turned his head to rest his cheek against cool stone.  The hot tongue returned, teasing his perineum.  Will groaned.  It trailed up, heavy, until it pressed at the entrance, insistent.  Will moaned.  He was debauched.  He wanted to let Hannibal in.  He relaxed, and Hannibal kissed him, kissed him so deeply.   That hot, wet tongue pressing inside licked at the tight ring.  It made him so wet, so deliciously slick.  He wanted it deeper.

_How could something so obscene be so reverent?_

This may be the best, and worst, thing he’d ever experienced.  Here in this old church, spread out on the altar. Hannibal’s hot tongue stroked inside him.  It lapped at the tight ring, caressing him, bathing him.  Saliva slid along his hot skin, cooling in the night air. He had never been more vulnerable, or more aroused.  Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.  Pre-come leaked from his dick.  He practically keened on every exhale, when he even could exhale.  He was humiliated at his absolute loss of control.  He’d never felt so depraved, nor so exalted, an object of worship from a terrible, wonderful love.

“God, Hannibal… please stop… don’t stop…  Christ, I need, I just…”

_Would he come from this alone?_

He writhed back against Hannibal’s face, trying to force him deeper.  He tried to spread his legs further.  A sharp bite shocked him still.

“Don’t move, Will.”

He slipped down from the crest he’d been riding.  He felt empty.

“I’m sorry, Hannibal.” He pleaded.  “I won’t move, but please.”

A soft kiss landed on the stinging bite.

“Please, what?”

“Please fuck me.”  It came out hoarse. “Please, Hannibal… I need you.”

That hot, wet mouth returned to his hole.  Will whimpered.  When the finger slid in, Will’s cock practically jumped.  Soon a second finger joined, scissoring him open, an exquisite stretch.  Will groaned.  He was on the cusp of something fantastic, _but how to stop the delicious torture of fingers and tongue?_

“God damn it, Hannibal. Fuck me!  Just fill me… please.”

The fingers abandoned him, and the tongue took one last taste.

“Mmmm… so bossy.”

Bereft of sensations, Will took a moment to catch his breath.

“Where’s the lube, Will?”

“Pant pocket.”

Will lived an eternity of heartbeats, and harsh breaths, and cool night air caressing his bare backside.  A hard grip on his hip was the only warning of the invasion coming.  Hannibal’s slicked cock head forced its way in. Will savoured the tightness, the delicious pressure, as Hannibal buried himself in one slow push.  It bordered on pain and Will moaned in delight.  Once he felt Hannibal’s balls, he clenched tight around him.  The man hissed.  Grabbing Will by both hips, he pulled him back hard; one last thrust to be as deep as he could get.

Will glanced back over his shoulder for a moment.  Hannibal’s face rarely an open book, but tonight Will read ferocity, love, pride and a certain quiet awe.  An awe that Will only caught in stolen glances.  Will made eye contact.  Hannibal’s gaze turned fierce, demanding, as he cracked a very dangerous smile.  Will shivered.

“Yes, Hannibal?”  Will arched a brow, playing coy.

Hannibal released his hips and slid his hands up Will’s sides.  Will’s shirt bunched at his shoulders.

“Remove your shirt, Will.”

Will let go of the altar.  He worked the stiffness from his hands, immobile too long.  He unbent slightly, slowly, to feel Hannibal move inside.  The man groaned under his breath.   _Not so unaffected then…_ Will reached back over his head and quickly pulled the sweater off.  He straightened and dropped it to the altar beside him.

An arm came around his chest and crushed him against Hannibal’s own.  Hannibal’s cock slipped inside him.  Hannibal touched everything inside him.  Will gasped.  He closed his eyes.  He just wanted to feel.  Warm breath ghosted against his ear as Hannibal leaned in.

“Did I say you could get up?”  There was bite to this whisper.

“No.”  Will laughed. “You absolutely did not.”

 _What are you going to do about it,_ was left unspoken.

Hannibal’s hand slipped up Will’s chest and closed around Will’s throat.  Will dropped his head back, exposing every inch of it to Hannibal’s touch.  Will swallowed just to feel that hand against him.  Lost to himself, to Hannibal inside him, to Hannibal around him, Will cried out when a hand wrapped around his cock.  His eyes flew open.

“Oh god.”

Will tried to look, but Hannibal held his face to the sky.

“I hold you leaking in my hand, Will.  Should I stroke you to completion?”

The hand slid up his length.  Hannibal thumbed at the slit, smearing precome around the head.

“Should I deprive you of coming with me?  Of sharing that moment, the way you love, romantic boy?”

The hand slid back down, dragging wetness along the shaft.  Hannibal cupped his balls.  Will choked slightly.  He’d forgotten how to breathe.

“God, no, I…” He whimpered.

“And I would get to watch you come undone in my hand…  feel you come undone while wrapped around my cock.”

“Oh god.”

Hannibal stroked him quicker now, no more light teasing.  Will’s rapid panting outpacing that wonderful hand.

“And then I would fuck you, while you were completely spent.”

Will moaned.

“You would be even more sensitive than you are now.  Do you think it would overwhelm you?”

Will moaned again.  He was right on the edge, everything tightening up.

“Do you think it would hurt?”

Will snapped.  He felt come splash up his belly.  He felt Hannibal’s delicious fullness as he clenched around it.  He felt every point of contact with Hannibal’s body, and he felt some he wasn’t sure were even real.  He was lost somewhere.

When Will came back, he was disoriented.  The only thing he knew was Hannibal behind him, Hannibal inside him.  It took a moment for the fog to clear.  He returned to himself quickly after that.  Will took a few deep breaths to help slow his racing heart.

Hannibal no longer held his throat.  He just kissed softly at the side of Will’s neck.  Will looked now at the mess sprayed up his stomach and how Hannibal still gently cupped his softened dick.

Will turned to look Hannibal in the eye.  They smiled at each other a moment, before Hannibal placed a kiss on Will’s lips.

“You were magnificent, Will.”

Hannibal released Will’s cock and brought his filthy hand up for a taste.

“You taste wonderful.  Would you like some?”

Before Will even said a word, Hannibal smeared two fingers across Will’s lips.  Will opened up to let them in.  He noisily sucked at them, drinking every drop.  Hannibal pulled them free with a pop.  Will smiled as Hannibal dragged spit and come down his chin.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Will.”

Will groaned.

“Shit, yes…”

Will placed his hands on the altar in front of him, and slowly bent forward to rest on his forearms.  He glanced back over his shoulder.

“So very eager.”  Hannibal crooned.  “Bending over for me.”

Hannibal gently brushed a sweaty curl from Will’s forehead.  He dragged his fingers through his hair and tangled them in the curls at the back of his head.

“You look beautiful, Will.”  The hand in his hair pulled him back into a slight bow.  “And you feel absolutely divine.  I could stay inside you forever.”

Will moaned at that.  He moaned at the feel of Hannibal’s cock shifting inside.  He felt raw.  He felt full, like every nerve ending was alight.  It sparked inside and tears filled his eyes.  Will swallowed a sob.  The hand released him and slid down his neck to rest between his shoulder blades.  Will held the arch on his own, to please Hannibal, playing to Hannibal’s aesthetics.  He posed as Hannibal ran his hand down his spine and across his lower back.

“You have such beautiful dimples, Will.  Has anyone ever told you this?”

Will shook his head.  Hannibal took a firm grip on both hips and rested his chin on Will’s shoulder.

“You are positively sublime.”  An open-mouthed kiss beneath Will’s ear. “And you belong to me.”

“God, yes…”

Hannibal quickly pulled out and Will sobbed at the loss.  Fierce hands seized his hips.  There would be bruises come morning.  Will braced for the assault.

“Please, Hannibal.”  He begged.  “Show me I’m yours.”

Hannibal fucked him then.   _Finally._ He’d been waiting all night for this, to feel this.  He needed this.  He needed Hannibal deep.  Each thrust stroking him inside.  It was raw, on the edge of pain, utterly overwhelming.  He never wanted it to stop.  Will braced himself, fingers splayed, and rocked back to impale himself on every push.  Hannibal laughed in delight.  Will could feel his cock growing hard again.  He groaned and clamped every muscle down.

“Harder, Hannibal, please.”

“Fuck, Will…”

On the next brutal thrust, Hannibal slid a hand down Will’s sweaty back and forced him to the altar.  Will didn’t resist.  He collapsed to his chest, resting his cheek on the hard stone.  The angle changed.  It destroyed coherent thought.  He was an animal, all nerves and sensation.  Hannibal had all the control.  He felt Hannibal in him, on him.  He felt Hannibal’s balls slapping against him, and Hannibal’s breath on his skin.  Hannibal pressed his weight to the middle of Will’s back, holding him down.  Will moaned at the show of force.  He could never get away.  Hannibal bit at his skin, hissing at every thrust, grounding out Will’s name over and over.  Hannibal’s movements became erratic.  He was so very close.  Will wanted to join him.

“Touch me, Hannibal, please, please, please…”

It was a prayer, as tears ran to the altar.  Hannibal answered.  A hand loosely circled the head of his aching cock and every hard thrust pushed him into Hannibal’s fist.  Will was still begging, as he rushed headlong to the edge.

“Come on, Will.”  Hannibal gasped against his skin. “Come with me.”

Will obeyed.  He was pushed beyond his limits, but he could still feel Hannibal as he filled him.

Will smiled as he came back around.  Hannibal was still draped over him, was still buried to the hilt and still held Will’s cock gently in his hand.  Will never felt as loved as in this very moment.  He never felt so close, as when Hannibal was all around him, softening inside him, and fighting to catch his breath in Will’s ear.  Will never felt as powerful as when he submitted completely.

Will loathed the thought of moving, but he was beginning to ache pressed against the altar.  He was also getting cold.

“Hannibal,” He coaxed. “We’re very exposed here.  We should go.”

“Well.” It was a huff in his ear. “ _You_ are very exposed.”

Hannibal stood and gently pulled free.  Will hissed at the sudden emptiness, and the sudden chill.

“You’re not funny, you know.”

“I am hilarious.”

Will heard Hannibal zip his fly.  Gentle hands maneuvered his leg back into his pants and pulled them up to his waist.

“No underwear, Will?  I hadn’t noticed earlier.”

“You were distracted.”  Will chuckled. “I figured they’d just get in the way.”

Gentle hands tucked him into his pants and, carefully, zipped him up.

“How practical.”

Strong arms lifted Will and sat him on the edge of the altar.  Will sighed at the wonderful soreness.  Hannibal wore a concerned look.  Will smiled, cupped his cheek and stroked the unease away.  They simply stared at each other a moment.  Will was inevitably trapped in dark eyes.

Hannibal broke the spell.  Turning away, he walked around the altar.  Will scooped his sweater up from beside him.  By the time he’d pulled it over his head, Hannibal had returned with their shoes.  He slipped Will’s onto his foot and, leaving Will to tie it, turned his attention to his own.  Task completed, Hannibal turned and stood between Will’s knees.  He took Will’s face in his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss.  It was sweet and soft and gentle.  Will relaxed into the lazy exploration, resting his palms on Hannibal’s chest. He was solid and warm.  Pulling away after a long taste, Hannibal brushed his thumb along the scar on Will’s cheek.

"You got exactly what you wanted again, my wonderful boy."

"I always do."

"Yes, you do.” A fond smile crossed Hannibal’s face. “I find that I am unable to deny you anything."

"You deny me plenty."  Will laughed.

"Only when you're going to get off on it."

"I do not!" Mock indignation.

"You love it when I take you right to the edge of oblivion over and over again."

"Perhaps."

Hannibal simply cocked a brow and waited.

"Fine.” Will eventually agreed. “And you'll tease me exactly how I want, whenever I want, because you’re mine."

"Yes, forever."

"Good. Now, _my_ love, you'll have to carry me back to our room, seeing as how you've completely destroyed me."

Hannibal scooped him into his arms in one smooth motion. Will curled into his neck. Any reservations he had about being treated this way had long past. Hannibal loved it, so Will loved it too. As they passed from the church to the woods, they were enveloped in darkness.

Will listened to the wind in the trees, the frogs, and even a bird. Dawn was coming. Under it all was a little hitch in Hannibal's breath. _He must be exhausted._ Will squirmed a little in his arms.

"Hannibal, let me down. I need to walk."

"I am fine, Will."  The arms tightened. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried."  He lied.  "I need to move."

Hannibal gave in and lowered Will's feet to the ground. An arm still protectively looped around his waist.  They continued on in comfortable silence, the darkness under the trees giving way to light from the lampposts at the edge of town.

The gravel trail they followed dissolved into the unpaved shoulder of the main road running through the quaint settlement.  Will felt the arm around his waist tighten, and he bumped against Hannibal’s hip as they walked.  The squeeze continued for a few more steps.  Will stopped and turned to Hannibal.  He looked disappointed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I would have carried you right to bed.”  He reached out to tuck stray curls behind Will’s ear.

“I know.”  Will took his hand and placed a kiss on the palm.  “It would’ve drawn too much attention if we were seen.  You already have blood streaked down your face and shirt.  Remember Rio?”

Hannibal smiled then.  It managed to light up his eyes in the dark.

“Yes, that was,”  He paused and shook his head. “Memorable.”

“Yeah, okay, we’ll go with ‘memorable’.”  Will had to chuckle. “Besides, I’m a grown man.  I can walk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr.](http://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
